Can I Call You My Baby?
by Sonewbamin
Summary: Jeonghan itu sebenarnya kekasih siapa sih? Svt's fic. BxB! [JIHAN]


.

SEVENTEEN's fic

Jihan

Romance, lil bit hurt comfort(?)

 _Typo(s)_

.

.

Lagi-lagi Jisoo hanya dapat tersenyum miris melihat Jeonghan yang sedang bercanda dengan _member_ lain. Kali ini Jeonghan sedang bercanda bersama Chan di ruang tengah. Terlihat Jeonghan yang sedang merangkul sang maknae dan terdengar pertanyaan yang menyebalkan—walaupun tedengar imut juga bagi Jisoo.

"Chan-ah, _nugu aegi_?"

"Aish, _hyung_ ~!"

" _Wae_? _Ppali! Nugu aegi_?"

"Ugh.. Jeonghan _hyung_ _aegi_." Akhirnya Chan menjawab dengan lemas.

" _Aigoo, kyeopta_ ~~" Jeonghan yang gemas segera mencubit pipi Chan. Setelahnya Jeonghan berlalu ke dapur.

Adegan yang baru saja terjadi merupakan satu dari banyak _skinship_ yang Jeonghan lakukan tanpa memperdulikan perasaan Jisoo, jika dia ingin berduaan dengan Jeonghan ia harus benar-benar mencari waktu yang pas. Kalau tidak, ya siap-siap saja kalau momen mereka akan hancur oleh para oknum tidak bertanggung jawab yang sayangnya mereka adalah _memberSeventeen_ sendiri. Seperti kemarin malam contohnya.

 _Jisoo menghampiri Jeonghan yang sedang berada di ruang tengah, menonton televisi. Jisoo lalu mengambil tempat duduk di samping Jeonghan yang kemudian langsung menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu kiri Jeonghan._

" _Oh, Jisoo-ya. Ada apa?"_

" _Tidak. Aku merindukanmu."_

 _Jeonghan tersenyum melihat tingkah laku Jisoo yang sedang dalam mode manjanya. Jeonghan sedang fokus menonton film yang sedang ditanyangkan di televisi saat tiba-tiba Jisoo mengambil tangan kirinya dan menyelipkan jari-jarinya diantara jari-jari Jeonghan. Jeonghan yang menyadarinya pun mengeratkan genggaman tangan mereka, Jisoo tersenyum._

" _Jeonghan-ah"_

" _Hmm?"_

" _Tak bisakah kita menghabiskan waktu bersama?"_

" _Bukankah kita sedang melakukannya sekarang?"_

" _Yah, benar sih. Tapi—"_

" _Jeonghan hyung!"_

" _Ah, Minghao-ah. Wae?"_

" _Aku butuh bantuanmu. Ada kata yang masih belum kumengerti hyung, ya?"_

" _Baiklah."_

" _Di kamarku ya hyung?"_

" _Err, Jisoo-ya?" Jeonghan menatap wajah Jisoo meminta izin, dan Jisoo mengangguk._

" _Baiklah, kajja~"_

 _Setelah mereka berdua pergi, wajah Jisoo berubah datar dan ia bangkit untuk kembali ke kamarnya._

Jisoo selalu berfikir, Jeonghan itu sebenarnya kekasihnya atau bukan _sih_? Member lain suka sekali dia ada waktu dengan Jeonghan gangguan, kapan?

Ada lagi interaksi Jeonghan dengan member lain yang sangat membuat Jisoo panas dingin. Jisoo tahu Jeonghan itu baik kepada siapa saja, tapi 'kan tidak perlu yang seintim seperti orang pacaran juga.

Misalnya saja saat di _One_ _Fine_ _Day_ itu Jeonghan banyak melakukan _skinship_ dengan Soonyoung, dan puncaknya adalah saat Soonyoung sebagai _MC_ yang mewawancarai para member secara eksklusif dan pada saat bagian Jeonghan, Soonyoung yang sepertinya sehabis memakan sesuatu dan meniggalkan sisa di sudut bibirnya membuat Jeonghan bertindak layaknya kekasih yang perhatian kepada Soonyoung. Jeonghan mengusap sudut bibir Soonyoung. Bayangkan betapa sabarnya Jisoo saat menonton tayangan ulangnya dari _youtube_. Untung Jisoo sudah terlatih menjadi sabar, coba kalau tidak. Mungkin Jisoo sudah memutuskan Jeonghan dan mencari yang baru sejak lama.

Jisoo merasa penat memikirkan _skinship_ - _skinship_ yang Jeonghan lakukan dengan member lain. Jadi dia pergi ke balkon _dorm_ mereka di lantai dua. Menatap langit malam dan menghirup udara dalam-dalam. Berharap dapat menghilangkan rasa penat di kepalanya dan rasa sesak di dadanya itu.

Jisoo mendongakkan kepalanya dengan maksimal. Menatap langit, mencari bulan atau mungkin bintang. Namun tiba-tiba, terngiang _skinship_ Jeonghan dengan sang _leader_ di kepala Jisoo. Kalau dipikir-pikir Jeonghan dan Seungcheol itu sebenarnya cocok. Bahkan Chan saja menyebutkan bahwa Seungcheol adalah _appa_ sedangkan Jeonghan sebagai _umma_ nya. Juga momen yang Jeonghan lakukan dengan Seungcheol itu sangat dapat menguatkan presepsi bahwa mereka sepasang kekasih.

Memikirkannya membuat Jisoo makin sesak. Ia pun menundukkan kepala dan memejamkan matanya, kemudian menghirup nafas dalam-dalam—lagi dan menghembuskannya secara perlahan. Belum sampai helaan nafas terkahir keluar dari mulut Jisoo, ia dikagetkan dengan sepasang tangan yang melingkar apik di pinggangnya dan pipi seseorang yang bersandar di punggungnya. Jisoo kenal aroma ini, aroma khas dari sang kekasih. Jadi tanpa membuka matanya ia menggenggam lembut tangan tersebut.

"Jisoo-ya"

"Hm"

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?"

"Jeonghan-ah"

"Hm, wae?"

"Apa Seungcheol dan aku bagimu?"

"Eh, kenapa tiba-tiba?" Jeonghan terkejut dengan pertanyaan Jisoo.

Jeonghan hendak melepaskan pelukannya, namun Jisoo menahannya. Jisoo membalikkan badannya tanpa melepaskan pelukan Jeonghan dan menatap Jeonghan tepat di mata.

"Kau tahu 'kan aku sangat menyayangimu?" Jisoo menempatkan kedua tangannya di pinggang ramping Jeonghan dan menumpukan dahinya pada dahi Jeonghan. Menatap Jeonghan dengan pandangan sayu khas orang putus asa. Jeonghan yang melihatnya pun mengerti. Jeonghan kemudian menangkup dan mengusap kedua pipi Jisoo, bermaksud menenangkan.

"Seungcheol itu sudah aku anggap sebagai sahabat sekaligus orang yang paling kusayangi."Jeonghan merasakan sedikit remasan pada pinggangnya.

"Hei, Jisoo-ya. Kau tahu? Seungcheol itu memang orang yang paling kusayangi. Tapi, " Jeonghan terkekeh melihat Jisoo yang sepertinya sedang menahan nafasnya "kau tetap menjadi orang nomor satu di hatiku dan orang yang paling kucintai."

Jisoo menghela nafas lega. Ia mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap wajah Jeonghan dengan tatapan lembut yang memuja. Mengangumi wajah Jeonghan yang bahkan dapat mengalahkan kecantikan seorang wanita.

"Aku mencintaimu Jeonghanie."

"Aku tau Jisoo-ya. Dan aku pun begitu." Jeonghan tersenyum manis setelahnya.

Jisoo lalu meraih tengkuk Jeonghan dan membawanya kedalam ciuman lembut sarat akan kasih sayang. Begitu lembut tanpa tuntutan pasti. Saling menyalurkan perasaan cinta yang mereka jaga selama ini. Mereka melepaskan ciuman itu di detik ke sepuluh, saling menatap wajah masing-masing dan tersenyum. Jisoo yang pertama bertindak dengan melingkarkan tangannya di sekitar bahu Jeonghan dan membawanya kedalam rengkuhan hangat.

"Jeonghanie?"

"Hm." Jeonghan melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Jisoo.

" _Can I call you my baby_?"

"Kau ini. Tentu saja Jisoo-ya, aku akan selalu jadi milikmu."

Jisoo menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Jeonghan, " _gomawo, nae cheonsa."_

Jeonghan tersenyum dan mengeratkan pelukannya. Berharap kehangatan yang diberikan Jisoo akan selalu menjadi miliknya.

- _ **kkeut**_ -

Jadi gini, aku itu sebenernya _prefer_ ke Seunghan, cuma karena ada _request_ dari **carotrot** jadi yaudah, dibuat deh fic ini. Hehe, _you_ _happy_ _mak_?

Terus, sebenernya fic ini dah selesai dari lama, cuma karena keterbatasan kuota dan entah kenapa aku ngga bisa ngepublish lewat HP. Sedihnya.

Dan lagi sebenarnya aku punya projek ff banyak yang harus selesai saat libur UN kemarin tapi, apalah dayaku yang pemalas ini. Hehe.

Maaf buat yang ngga nge _feel_ ya, juga buat kekurangan fic ini.

 _Review juseyo~_

 _130416_


End file.
